Truth or Dare: Cullen style
by icecoldapplefangs13
Summary: It's a rainy day and the cullens decide to play truth or dare. Find out what happens with chocolate mousse,naked Emmett,a huge temper tantrum, What Bella really thinks of Edward and who's flirting with Sam?
1. Let's Play

APOV

I sat on the top of the stairs, swinging my legs and sighed. The rain poured heavily outside, banging on the roof. Rosalie was upstairs, trying on dresses and twirling in front of a mirror. Esme and Carlisle had gone shopping for things that were purely disgusting. Bella, Renesmee and Jacob had gone hunting and should be back soon. Jasper was sitting on our bed planning our vacation to Isle Esme, just the two of us. Emmett and Edward were below me in the living room watching a film called paranormal activity. They had said before watching it that they weren't scared of anything, mostly Emmett over exaggerating. They said they were respectable vampires, married and kids and all. Well kids for Edward. Well kid, just one. Anyway I knew they were wrong because I could see in about a minute or so the two "respectable vampires" curled up on the sofa, hand in hand would scream due to Katie throwing Mica across the room, into the camera. Then she would stare at the camera and grin showing her long demon teeth and then lunge for it. I didn't have to see into the future to know that one because I watched that film many times, mostly with Carlisle, having some father and adopted-daughter time. My thoughts were scattered by the boys scream echoing up the stairs. I chuckled to myself as Rosalie and Jasper raced downstairs to see which sibling had murdered the other.

"Emmett I told you not to watch that" Rosalie sighed, shaking her head.

Jasper frowned.

"You said you weren't going to watch that without me, I'm the one who bought it" he growled.

"Ease up Jazz" Edward said smoothly "We'll watch The Ring together"

"Without Emmett" he added looking at the shaking curled up ball of blankets.

"Why don't we do something else?" suggested Rosalie, switching off the TV and taking the blankets, one by one, off Emmett. Before she took the last one off he jumped in the air with an excited grin on his face.


	2. Edward's Dare

Cullen truth or dare: chapter 2 Edwards dare

RPOV

As Emmett jumped up in the air like some crazed two year old, he sent the last blanket flying landing on an annoyed looking Edward.

"Dares!" he screamed "Let's play dares! I wanna play dares!"

Edward sighed. I joined him. Sometimes I wonder why I married him. I didn't like the idea of playing dares, usually resulting in embarrassing acts or wrecking the whole house. I didn't want to think back to what happened last time. Peanut butter smeared on the walls, half the sofa ripped to shreds, Edward in a banana costume playing the maracas. But then I thought of something good that could come out of this. Bella couldn't play last time. We played at midnight when Carlisle and Esme had gone out hunting and told us to do nothing inappropriate while they were gone, so we ended up playing dares. But the strict rule was vampires only.And since Bella was human at the time I had to live with the misery I'd never see her do any thing embarrassing. But since she was now…

"Dares sounds like fun" I agreed "but not as crazy as last time, Alice where on earth did you get a giant banana suit?"

Alice winked at me and Edward laughed. Damn Edward having private conversations with Alice. He grinned at me. I scowled back.

"Well it doesn't look like anything bad is going to happen" Alice said, but we weren't quite sure who she was actually talking to. She pressed her fingertips to her temples. Emmett sat crossed-legged on the floor, copying her but humming loudly. I elbowed him. Alice smiled to herself.

"Let's go" she said excitedly and raced upstairs. We all sat in a circle under the stairs waiting for her to come back. All but Edward. He sat on the sofa, pretending we hadn't moved. Emmett scooted over to me and patted the space where he was sitting,

"Come on Eddie, I kept it warm for ya" He grinned.

"I don't want to play" he frowned "I was the only one who had to do anything embarrassing last time"

"What about me?!" Emmett complained "I done way more embarrassing stuff"

"Yes but you're already embarrassing" Jasper chuckled. Emmett glared at him.

"And most of them weren't dares at all" I pointed out "you pretty much volunteered to do them"

"Fine" Edward sighed "but I don't want to be the only one doing embarrassing stuff" He sped to where Emmett sat and thumped onto the floor. Emmett grinned and lightly punched his arm. Alice came down the stairs with a glass coke bottle in her hand.

"Ta Da" she grinned and came and sat neatly next to Edward. She placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. Emmett spun it before Alice could get to it. She frowned. It began to slow down and finally stopped on Edward. He groaned as we all laughed.

"Okay Edward, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked, although she could already see what he was going to say.

"Umm…Truth" He mumbled "No wait, no no no, dare"

"Hmm" Alice considered whether or not to pity his mistake "We'll let you have it this time, but remember, first thing you say you have to go by"

Edward sighed in relief.

"I dare you to..." Jasper thought for a moment "Cover yourself in chocolate mousse and sing karaoke"

Alice laughed and Jasper pressed his lips together trying to hold back his laughter. Edward sighed.

"Chocolate mousse is in the fridge" Alice sang as we followed her upstairs into the kitchen. Edward followed last, his face in his hands. Alice opened the huge fridge to find six huge tubs of quality chocolate mousse.

"Oh wait" Alice said suddenly slamming the fridge door. The shock in her voice took us by surprise and we all stood dead still.

"I have to call Bella, she can't miss this" she giggled and pulled out her phone.

"Please don't" Edward begged "It's bad enough I have to do this, let alone with my wife watching"

"Oh no, no Edward, we wouldn't do that" I soothed "Renesmee can watch to!"

Everyone burst out laughing and Edward just moaned. Alice dialled her number.

She answered after one ring.

"Hello?" the voice answered. But it wasn't Bella's. We all recognised the beautiful voice as Renesmee's. I sighed. I'd never get tied of Renesmee. The closest thing I had to a child of my own. That seemed to brighten Edward up and he lifted his face from his hands.

"Hey Renesmee" Alice chimed "Is mommy there?"

"Well she is" Renesmee whispered "but I don't know whether I can get her on the phone or not"

"Why not?" Edward asked worryingly racing over to Alice.

"Well she's…" Renesmee began "Oh here she is!"

"Alice?" She asked "What's up?"

"Hey how come you couldn't pick up?" Alice asked

"Oh I was teaching Jacob that even though Renesmee is half vampire that's still no excuse to punch her on the arm just because she disagreed who won"

Edward growled.

"Well were playing dares and Edward has to cover himself in chocolate mousse and sing karaoke, would you like to see?" Alice sang.

"Alice I'd be crazy not to, I've got the perfect song for him, I'll drop Renesmee off at Charlie's" she giggled. We heard her pause for a minute.

"No Jacob, you're not playing" She sighed.

We laughed as she hung up. In less than a minute she was outside the front door. Emmett ran downstairs and let her in. They raced upstairs to join us. Before she even entered the room Edward had her in a tight embrace. When they started making out Emmett coughed.

"Let's keep it PG in here, just for now" he laughed. Edward grinned.

Bella skipped over to Alice.

"Wow, that's a lot of chocolate mousse" she grinned. Edward took a tub and began opening it.

"Ah wait" Jasper chuckled "don't wanna spoil those clothes of yours do we?"

Edward sighed.

"Can I at least wear some shorts?" he begged

"Fine" I giggled. He ran into his room and came back wearing nothing but his crimson silk boxers. He finished opening the tub and tipped it over his head. We all laughed as Alice filmed it. He then took another tub and began smearing it over his arms, chest and legs. He did this through 4 more huge tubs of mousse before holding out his chocolate covered arms.

"Happy?" he asked. We nodded and laughed. Even he couldn't hold back the laughter as he looked down at himself. Alice wheeled out the karaoke machine. She handed him the microphone and pressed play, before returning back next to Bella to continue filming. 'Dirty Picture' By Taio Cruz ft. Ke$ha bleared from the tiny machine.

"You've got to be kidding me" he groaned. But he sang it anyway. The funniest part was when he had to do the "ohh's" and "Ahh's" that Ke$ha did in the background.

"I'll send you a dirty picture" Emmett pouted.

Bella was in fits of laughter by the end. After Edward had a shower and put his clothes back on, we returned downstairs to continue our game.


	3. Emmett's Dare

Cullen truth or dare chapter 3 Emmett's dare

EdPOV

That had to be one of the most disgusting things I'd ever done in my life. I'd smell like chocolate for god knows how long. Whoever thought up that song was very sick minded. Bella rested her head in my lap and closed her eyes. I smiled and spun the bottle. If it landed on me again I'd be pretty annoyed. The bottle began to slow and ended on Emmett.

"Yes" he grinned "Dare, cause I'm a man" He looked at me when he said that. I growled. Bella gently stroked my thigh to calm me. It worked.

"Okay" Alice grinned "You have to…"

This was a hard one. Emmett would do almost anything.

"I dare you to go to the highway and every car that comes past you have to jump out and scream 'Satan's returned! Grab your hats! God help us all!'

Bella giggled on my lap which made my heart melt.

"Easy" Emmett boasted "I'd do it a thousand times"

"Ahh yes" Alice smiled "I thought you might say that so that's why it has a twist"

"A twist?" he asked, panicked now. Alice's 'twists' were normally terrifying.

"Yes. You have to do it in a suit" she said plainly.

A suit? Really? That's all she could think of for her twist.

Alice winked at Bella and before I could have a chance to pick out what Alice meant by 'suit' Bella has shielded her. Damn.

"A suit?" Emmett laughed "that's it?"

"Yep" Alice said calmly "A suit".

Emmett stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"Right" he grinned "My black tux with bow tie? Or my awesome white one with the silver cuffs and blue silk shirt? I think the second one"

"Silver cuffs?" Alice asked "Tux? Bow tie?"

What was wrong with her? But then I realised that there must be something behind this. Alice wouldn't be this easy on him. After all I was her favourite brother.

"Yes" Emmett said slowly "That is a suit"

Alice began rolling on the floor laughing. Then I finally got it. I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh.

"What?" Emmett asked "You said a suit"

Rosalie began laughing and so did Jasper. Bella and Emmett just looked at each other, both equally confused. I leaned down to Bella and whispered in her ear.

"Tuesday"

I could see she looked even more confused but then understood, remembering what had happened at our house last Tuesday night. She began laughing as well.

"Come on" Emmett groaned "Tell me"

"She means birthday suit" Bella said between fits of laughter.

"Birthday suit…?" Emmett muttered "Oh!"

"Go on" Alice said "Go upstairs"

"Aww but Alice" he moaned. He put his hand to the side of his mouth and pointed at Bella "Bella's here"

"Aww I guess Emmett's not a man" Jasper laughed "Poor Emmett"

"Fine" Emmett growled and raced upstairs.

"And put on that cute little cap with the devil horns on!" Alice called up to him. We laughed again. He came downstairs and thought that running around the living room would make an affect on what we saw. Unfortunately it didn't. The little red cap was something that was thought up years ago, before I'd met Bella. But that's another story. Finally he gave up running around the room, so ran upstairs and came back down, wrapped in a towel.

"Let's just get this over with" He sighed. We raced to the highway and stopped near the edge, hidden in some bushes. The pounding rain began dripping from my hair onto my nose.

"Okay, to make sure you do it, we'll be over the other side" Alice announced, her spiky black hair now smoothed around her face "Although I'd prefer to be out the rain"

"Well maybe another day" Emmett suggested and began turning around.

"Oh no you don't" Alice warned "Were doing this, like it or not"

Emmett sighed but nodded slowly. We waited until a red light and then crossed human speed obviously. Everyone sitting in there cars, waiting to go, were gaping at us like fish, mostly of them at Rosalie and Bella. I gaped at her when she was human, let alone vampire. She smiled and a group of 'boy racers' and they had their hands on the doors, waiting to rush at her for her number. She saw this too however and took my hand. They sighed and took there hands away from the door. Just to annoy them I flashed them my wedding ring and stuck my tongue out. They didn't like that. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd grown up Edward" she muttered. Once we were there we gave thumbs up.

'Dammit, this is so embarrassing' he thought 'especially in front of Bella'

"Tough" I muttered knowing he'd be able to hear "Anyway I thought you were a man"

He growled and as the next car approached he did what we were waiting for the whole time. He jumped out of the bushes, dropping his towel as he went. He looked ridiculous in that devil hat thing.

"Satan's returned! Grab your hats! God help us all!" he screamed, waving his arms in the air as he did. The couple in the car were absolutely terrified. They just sat there staring at him in pure shock. Of course we were all in fits of laughter. He grinned and winked at them and then dived back into the bushes. He continued this for roughly five more cars and then we decided that was enough, before somebody called the police. Besides we were getting pretty tired of the rain. We got home and into dry clothes before returning to our circle beneath the stairs.


End file.
